


Follow Me

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Five Nights at Flute's [October 2014] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Jean just wishes that for one second all of his stress would be over. This isn't exactly what he had in mind.





	Follow Me

It _was rather chilly today, and_ it wasn’t until Jean was already out the door and on his way to work when he realized that. That was a big mistake on his part, since his outfit of choice wasn’t exactly warm. Or water resistant. That’s right. During his break was when it had started to rain. And now he had to walk home because it was impossible during this time of day in these conditions to get a cab.

It had just been a very bad day in general. The stress was absolutely insane, what with a huge meeting going completely to shit even though he spent _months_ planning it and making the arrangements. And this whole change in the weather was starting to make it much, much worse. He used the top of his suit jacket as an umbrella, and that wasn’t really that effective. Oh well.

 

Wasn’t there also a party that he had to go to today? Shit, he completely forgot about his father-in-law’s birthday! Now he had to go home, rush to get changed into decent clothing and make sure the kids’ jackets aren’t completely inside out before running out the door yet again to pay a visit to old Grisha Jaeger at the ranch just outside the city. Fucking fantastic.

“Can today just not exist?” he muttered as thankfully the rain wasn’t pouring down on him as hard as it did at the beginning of the storm.

“Because if that happened, all of the events before will be changed. And it’s only fair that life takes its natural course.”

Now he knew that wasn’t a voice in his head. He turned around and saw a man that was also dressed in a suit. However he had a smile on his face and waved kindly.

“Hello, sir!” he chuckled. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

Was this guy nuts? He was drenched from head to toe, and he wasn’t going to get any drier any time soon.

“No, not really,” Jean sighed. “What are you doing out here dressed like that?”

“I should be asking you the same thing. I just simply forgot my coat today as I rushed out the door.” The freckles on his face were just as bright as his smile. “My name is Marco.”

Jean just continued to give him a strange look as he shook his hand. “I’m Jean. Jean Kirschtein.”

“Oh, are you that same Jean Kirschtein that works for the P&G Law Firm?”

Oh yes, his boss Pixis was quite a hoot. He can shove the judge’s gavel up his ass for all he cared. However, he really wasn’t that popular enough to be easily pointed out and known by name. That was a tad confusing.

All he did was nod. “Yep, that’s me. Although I’m thinking that I should switch over to a different firm.”

“Why? You are very successful where you are now. Why would you want to change that?” Marco asked curiously.

The blonde shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I don’t think I’m getting paid enough to support my family. I have a wife and two kids.”

“Why congratulations on that.” Marco was very intrigued. “Where are you headed now? It’s rather early.”

“Just back home. I’m off early so that I can attend my father-in-law’s birthday party. It’s gonna be a hell of a lot of fun, because my brother-in-law is a dick.”

“That’s a shame,” Marco chuckled. “I’d better let you get on your way. And don’t worry. Things will get better, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, right.” Jean just rolled his eyes and continued to walk. His shoes were so soggy, and that made him even more uncomfortable. “See you around.”

“Yes.” The gentle brunette’s voice was soft. “I’ll see you real soon.”

–

 _Not only did he get a_ lecture from his wife about running late when he got home from work, but he was also in charge of dressing the children because he got on her bad side. There was nothing entirely wrong with that, except for the fact that his son was colicky and it was a hassle to get him ready and settled down. His four-year-old daughter kept insisting on wearing the princess gown she is planning to wear on Halloween, but of course it was not appropriate for the party. So, a tantrum ensued. He wanted to get this whole thing over with so that he could take his anger and frustrations out on the already abused bedroom wall.

Mikasa came around eventually and calmed their son down. She could tell that he was stressed, but he didn’t even get baby’s jacket on right. She looked up when he came out of their bedroom in more casual clothes. His shirt was partially buttoned, and he was a little out of breath.

She walked over to him and helped fix his shirt. “You’re really out of it. Bad day?”

“You said it,” he groaned. “I just want today to end.”

A nod. She fixed his hair. “Just grin and bear it. Then you’ll be back here and in your bed in no time.”

“Yeah, I wish.” He sighed while their kids were calling to them. He sighed heavily. “Sam, that is not the right dress!” he scolded and rushed back into her room to help her change _back_ into what she was supposed to be wearing.

“But I like this one, daddy!”

“You have to wear the one that your mother picked out for you.” Jean tried shaking off the sudden anger that was boiling from deep in his gut, and he managed it with the blood still pounding in his head.

Mikasa watched with a sigh and picked their son up. Hopefully a couple hours at the party would help calm her husband down. She was starting to get concerned, because each day at the end of work, he had gotten more and more out of it by the time he was home.

No time to dwell on that thought. They needed to hurry out the door to get their kids in the car. If they didn’t get ready now, they were definitely going to be late.

–

 _Grisha Jaeger’s fifty-fifth birthday bash was_ a little bit more soothing than the rest of the day. What was once going completely to shit was now just slightly irritable. Eren was of course to blame for that. His brother-in-law always liked to tease him, and there was never an off switch in sight.

The kids were okay and playing in the living room. They all had dinner—which by the way was fantastic—and they socialized. Of course there was the occasional “horse joke” here and there from the rather annoying peanut gallery, but what else would you expect when your name was Jean Kirschtein and you were married into the Jaeger family?

Mikasa was enjoying herself, and Jean figured that now would be the best time to tell her that he was planning on quitting his job. She probably would not be pleased by that, but he really didn’t like how it was going at all. Too much stress, too much worry, too much planning around people that were absolutely ignorant.

As he tried to relax, he saw an all too familiar face in the seemingly large crowd… a face that he never in a hundred years would’ve expected to see.

“…Marco?”

“Hm?” Mikasa looked over to where Jean was gaping at. “What’s up?”

“This guy that I saw on my way home… he’s here?”

She was still confused and tilted her head. “There’s no other people here but the family,” she said. “Relax, okay? You’re stressing yourself out, Jean.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he looked back over to where he saw Marco just before, he was gone. He glanced at his wife and sighed heavily. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good.” She smiled and kissed him lightly. “We’re gonna have cake soon. Make sure the kids come inside. I’m helping Eren get it out.” She walked inside without giving him much of a choice on what was going on. Besides, he would rather not talk to Eren right now. He had to stay calm.

Jean sat down on the patio, watching his kids play by the tree not too far from his spot. At least the rain went down to a drizzle. He just needed to relax. It seemed to work, but his blood pressure was so high at this point. He was a wreck in all honesty. Plus he had to worry about a seminar tomorrow to discuss the meeting earlier that was thoroughly fucked up. God knows he was probably going to get fired for making such a fool out of himself.

Who knew that the kids messed with his planning boards? Why did it have to be him that lost his temper when speaking to the head of the company? He was done for. And he didn’t know what he was going to do once his family probably had to live on only one income. Sure, Mikasa got paid much more money than he did, but it was perfect for them now that they had a good financial support. But now that was going to be gone.

He was getting himself more worried with his mind racing and his blood pumping too much in his veins and making him hot. He glanced over at the house. This was too much. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Jean…”

He quickly looked up when hearing someone right in front of him. It was… Marco again? But he wasn’t here just five minutes ago? How was he right in front of him?

The brunette gave him such a charming smile, and Jean felt sick to his stomach.

“…What do you want?”

Marco smiled and stepped back. He beckoned him closer. “You need to relax. Follow me.”

“What?” Jean got up. “You do realize that I’m a married man, right?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” he insisted. “Just follow me.”

“Everyone, come inside!” Eren called from the door. “It’s time for cake!” The kids jumped up excitedly and hurried inside the house, where their mother was waiting for them. When Eren noticed that his brother-in-law was not coming in, he snorted. “What’s the matter, ol’ chum? Don’t want any cake?”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” the blonde groaned. “I just need to talk to my friend here for a sec.”

“Friend?” He tilted his head. “Jean, I don’t see anyone next to you.”

Mikasa said something along those lines just earlier. He looked over his shoulder. Marco was standing right there! “Eren, he’s _right_ here. Do you need glasses or something?”

“Tch.” He crossed his arms. “Just hurry inside before Mikasa starts yelling at me for supposedly picking on you.

“I love you too.” Jean rolled his eyes. He and Marco were alone now, and Jean heard his family inside start to sing. He looked over his shoulder again. Where the hell did he go now? Was he really just going crazy?

“Jean, are you coming?”

He quickly looked up. Marco was a few yards away now, smiling and beckoning him closer. Something about this was really starting to get him nervous again.

“Come on!” He stepped back more. “Follow me!”

His kids were inside singing happy birthday, sounding really off key. But instead of going inside to join them, he found his feet were taking him the opposite way, closer to Marco. That got him to smile, and he continued to beckon him over. Not once did his hand stop.

As Jean looked up at the other man’s face, and not once did he look away, he noticed him start to change. Soon that welcoming smile grew a little grotesque. His soft skin was getting hard and rigid, showing a very smooth surface of bone in its place. His clothing turned black, and he carried something long in his hand. He quickly realized that this thing was a scythe.

The blonde’s eyes widened. What was going on? His heart was pounding harder, and it was starting to hurt, pain shooting up and down his arm. His skin was getting very clammy.

In response as Jean was blacking out, the grim figure pressed a bony finger against Jean’s lips. “Shh…”

_“No more stress, no more fear. Just follow me, and you’ll be okay.”_


End file.
